Daniel
by Ekhi
Summary: En una noche de vigilia, tres de los supervivientes buscan la mejor manera de conciliar el sueño. (AU Futuro)


_Este one-shot, como la mayoría de los que he escrito, es una pequeña ventana a _**_un futuro alternativo e hipotético en relación a los acontecimientos sucedidos durante gran parte de la segunda mitad de la Cuarta Temporada. Los grupos reunidos no son los mismos reflejados en la pantalla pequeña. _**

_La idea original surgió para ser plasmada en el capítulo 9 de "Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue" (el crack!fic que ando escribiendo) pero mi subconsciente me pudo y acabó tomando vida propia la idea. Éste es el resultado de ello cocinado durante la pasada madrugada. _

_Se puede leer relacionado con los demás one-shot que he ido publicando o de forma independiente. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la cadena AMC y a Robert Kirkman. Yo las uso temporalmente por mero entretenimiento_

* * *

Aquel motel de carretera podría haber protagonizado la pesadilla recurrente de cualquier adolescente del medio oeste del país, y ser el lugar idóneo para ser el escenario de cualquier película de serie B. Cada vez que parpadeaba tenía miedo de, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, encontrarse en mitad del rodaje de una de esas películas, dándose de bruces con la melena rubia medio ensangrentada de la actriz de turno que escapaba del asesino de serie local. Al menos eso era lo que recordaba que pasaba en la mayoría de esas películas penosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida. La rubia era la primera en morir o la última superviviente para dar pie a una segunda película. Si tenía una amiga negra, esa era la siguiente y si había una pareja en el grupo de amigos, ellos eran los próximos. Siempre la misma historia pero con diferentes caras.

Habían revisado todas las habitaciones cuando llegaron a aquel complejo meses atrás tras lograr escapar de Terminus. La primera noche la habían pasado metidos en la oficina del motel demasiado cansados para ir puerta a puerta y no morir en el proceso si se encontraban con caminantes. Había sido una noche complicada por la falta de espacio, el cansancio, el olor de la sangre que no habían logrado quitarse de encima, la pólvora, la cháchara del maldito científico bocazas y sus teorías. Sin olvidar el llanto ocasional de Judith.

Pero todo cambió con las primeras luces del alba al organizarse en grupos y ponerse a acabar con todo bicho viviente que se moviera en su nuevo hogar temporal. No habían encontrado demasiados caminantes y habían terminado arrastrándolos lejos de la linde del motel entre los árboles.

La cama de su habitación era bastante cómoda, más cómoda que aquel maldito ataúd de la funeraria. La primera noche en la que dio con sus huesos en ella recordaba la polvareda que cubrió sus ropas al dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Aquella noche durmió como hacía semanas que no hacía. Quizá también había ayudado a esa cuasi felicidad el paquete de tabaco que Beth había encontrado en la caja registradora de la oficina, y que le había dado antes de irse a su habitación susurrando un "Buenas noches, Señor Dixon".

Se volteó sobre el colchón, la vista fija en el techo salpicado de puntos brillantes, ahí donde las lamas de las cortinas cerradas estaban agujereadas. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, aún podía sentir el sabor inconfundible del último cigarro que se había fumado antes de acostarse al cambio de guardia con Glenn. Aún podía visualizar la última voluta de humo que había salido entre sus labios hacia el cielo anaranjado de ese atardecer primaveral, esa sensación de estar lleno por dentro con el humo inundándole los pulmones, llenando cada recoveco.

Echaba de menos el tabaco, aunque podía vivir sin él. Sonrió en la penumbra, realmente no le quedaba más opción que vivir sin él.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño por esa noche, se incorporó sobre la colcha y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, los pies enfundados en sus botas sobre el suelo. Daba igual que llevaran meses allí, nunca se las quitaba de noche, temía lo que pudiera pasar el día que durmiera sin ellas. ¿Un miedo infantil, tal vez? Daba igual, dormía más tranquilo con ellas puestas.

Se anudó las botas y se levantó de la cama, el crujido del colchón no logró rivalizar con el de su espalda al estirar los brazos hacia atrás y rotar los hombros, destensándolos. Buscó en la penumbra su mechero aunque ya no tuviera tabaco que encender con él, cogió la ballesta apoyada contra la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Asomó la cabeza y dio varios pasos hacia el parking delantero de la edificación.

Se giró sobre sus pies y alzó la mano derecha hacia lo alto, indicándole a Glenn que estaba todo en orden, que simplemente, era una de _esas_ noches.

Se colgó la ballesta a la espalda, ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sus pasos iban en sentido contrario a los de Glenn quien vigilaba desde la pasarela que habían construido en el tejado del motel. Su mirada iba de una puerta a otro imaginando a sus ocupantes dormidos, charlando en la oscuridad, o compartiendo calor bajo las sábanas.

Se rascó la nuca y atrincheró su mano entre su cabeza y su cuello, deteniéndose en mitad del parking, la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Inspiró hondo, agradeciendo interiormente que hubiera claudicado a la insistencia de las mujeres porque se bañara él también aprovechando el agua que aún corría por las cañerías.

Escuchó el inconfundible chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, sólo había una que lo hiciera. Bajó la mirada del cielo, dejó la mano caer a su costado y se volvió hacia el motel. Una figura menuda enfundada en una amplia sudadera salió de la habitación, contra su pecho llevaba un bulto envuelto en una manta.

Beth imitó su aviso a Glenn y caminó hacia él. Su voz cansada pero ligera llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Mala noche?- Le preguntó Beth dándole un beso en el pelo a Judith reacomodándola sobre su cadera derecha.

- Algo así.- Le dijo él en voz baja señalando con el mentón a la niña.- ¿Y ella?

- No quiere dormir, no para quieta.- Comentó Beth y sonrió al ver cómo la niña extendía sus brazos hacia el cazador para que la cogiera en brazos.

- Dary, dary.- Pronunció la niña atrapando un mechón de pelo de Daryl entre sus rechonchos dedos jugueteando con él.

- No se tira del pelo, Jude.- Le reprendió Beth aguantándose la risa al ver los esfuerzos del hombre por no quedarse calvo esa noche.

- ¿Has probado con un cuento?- Le preguntó el cazador moviéndose con Judith en brazos y Beth a su lado. Caminaban en círculo por el parking del motel en la penumbra.

- Le he leído todos los que tenemos y los que recuerdo.- Dijo la chica jugueteando con la trenza de su pelo, deshaciéndola y rehaciéndola como venía haciendo desde siempre.

- Ajam…- Daryl apoyó sus labios contra la frente de Judith, una de sus manos en la espalda de la pequeña manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

- Dary…- Gorjeó la niña enterrando su cara llena de babas en el cuello del menor de los Dixon.

- Quizá deberías improvisar uno.- Comentó él en tono casual mirándola de soslayo.- Quizá se haya hartado de princesas rescatadas por un capullo de melena rubia y…

- ¡Daryl!- Le recriminó ella mirando a Judith con fijeza.

- Joder, perdona, digo jod… Mierda… Perdona.- Dijo el hombre de forma apresurada sintiendo el rubor trepar por su nuca hasta sus mejillas. – Lo que quería decir es que… Quizá se haya cansado de todos esos cuentos de niña.- Beth le miró con una sonrisa irónica y una ceja arqueada.- Vamos, Greene, usa tu imaginación.

- ¿Por qué no usa la suya, señor Dixon?- Respondió la chica con sorna encogiéndose de hombros, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

Daryl aguantó un quejido cuando la cabeza de Judith impactó contra su mentón, lo curioso fue que la niña no soltó ni una sola lágrima. Estaba hecha de otra pasta era evidente, esos cuentos de princesas seguramente le estaban haciendo vomitar al no ser capaz aún de decirlo con palabras. Pobre criatura.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de la sesión de esta noche.- Dijo en tono condescendiente carraspeando su garganta.- Había una vez…- Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Beth morderse la sonrisa escuchándole hablar.- No pienso ponerme a hacer voces, eso te lo digo desde ya, sinvergüenza.- Le advirtió a la niña quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos como si de verdad comprendiera una palabra de lo que le decía. – Había una vez un chico llamado… Daniel…- Beth apartó su mirada de él fijándola en sus pies moviéndose sobre la tierra y la gravilla suelta.- Tenía un hermano mayor llamado… Marcus… Siempre se metía con él pero le quería mucho… Daniel siempre hacía todo pensando en si a su hermano le gustaría o si…- Chasqueó la lengua buscando las palabras.- La cuestión es que Marcus y Daniel pasaban mucho tiempo solos o fuera de casa… ¿Sabes por qué?- Movió con el mentón la cabeza de Judith de forma negativa, Beth rio por lo bajo al verle.- Había un ogro viviendo con ellos… Un ogro grande y feo, y como todo ogro, no le gustaban los niños, así que Marcus y Daniel pasaban cuanto tiempo pudieran fuera de casa. – Daryl se humedeció los labios.- Todo iba bien, jugaban en el bosque, se peleaban con otros niños pero un día… Cuando Daniel se levantó y fue a la habitación de Marcus, estaba vacía. - El hombre tragó grueso bajando la mirada hacia tela de la manta en la que estaba Judith envuelta en sus brazos. – Daniel estaba muy triste y… lloraba porque no entendía por qué su hermano ya no estaba con él. Le había dejado sólo con el ogro.- Alzó las cejas de forma cómica, una sonrisa en los labios que congeló el aliento de Beth por unos segundos al verla.- Tenía que luchar con él pero era demasiado pequeño y le hacía daño así que un día cansado por los golpes, aprovechando que el ogro dormía en el sofá por todo lo que se había bebido, se fue corriendo al bosque con su mochila.- Apartó el flequillo rubio de la frente de la niña.- En la mochila llevaba un cuento y ropa, iba a irse muy leeeejos de allí y nunca regresaría, no hasta que Marcus lo hiciera también. Se metió entre los árboles, muy hondo, muy hondo hasta que llegó a un claro donde había una cosa… ¿Sabes qué era? ¡Una cueva! ¿Y sabes lo que el niño encontró dentro? No, un oso no, Jude…

- Dary…

- No, yo no estaba allí, estaba Daniel con su mochila.- Le dijo él ahogando una carcajada ante el manotazo que le dio en mitad de la boca la niña echándose a reír.- Shhh… que los demás están durmiendo, patea-traseros. No había ni un oso, ni estaba yo, o Beth… Había algo muchísimo mejor.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Beth con genuina curiosidad, el labio inferior prendido entre sus dientes. Daryl se volvió hacia ella, parpadeando confuso, como si fuera consciente de que la niña no era la única oyente de su historia.

- ¿Tú qué crees Greene?- La chica se encogió de hombros, Daryl fijó su mirada de nuevo en Judith.- ¡Un dragón!- Proclamó mirando con gesto sorprendido a Judith quien se puso a dar palmas.- Ya, no más palmas.- Le mordió con suavidad su mano derecha, siendo su pulgar apresado entre sus dedos regordetes. – Había un dragón negro y ojos azules como el cielo. Sus escamas brillaban en la oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo lo vio Daniel?- Preguntó Beth con el rostro ladeado.

- Llevaba un mechero que su hermano mayor le regaló.- Respondió el hombre con rapidez regresando a la historia.- Daniel entró en la cueva porque se había puesto a llover. Cuando estaba allí quieto escuchó una respiración y de repente… ¡Bum! Un par de ojos enormes se abrieron en la oscuridad. ¿Crees que Daniel gritó? ¡Ja! Después de enfrentarse a un trol un par de ojos no le iban a asustar, así que encendió el mechero y vio al Dragón, sus brillantes ojos fijos en él.- Cambió el peso de Judith de una cadera a la otra sin dejar de andar.- Daniel se quedó mudo al verlo y entonces el dragón se puso en pie sobre sus cuatro patas y…

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? – Preguntó Beth mordiéndose una uña presa de la excitación del relato.

- Se acercó a Daniel y le dio un lametón a la mano que sujetaba el mechero.- La risa de Beth llegó a oídos de Glenn quien se volvió hacia ellos sin entender nada.- ¡Todo en orden!- Le dijo en voz alta al chico quien les dio la espalda agitando la cabeza de forma negativa, mascullando algo por lo bajo.- La llama se apagó y Daniel volvió a encenderla, con el mismo maldito resultado: un lametón.- Daryl apoyó su punto de vista con un mordisco suave en la mano de Judith quien rio con jovialidad. – Desde aquel día, Daniel decidió no irse de casa para así poder visitar al dragón todos los días. Cada tarde, iba con su mochila a la cueva y jugaba con él a lo que fuera, incluso le enseñó algunos trucos. Bastante buenos.

- ¿Se hicieron amigos?- Daryl asintió a la pregunta de Beth viendo en su mirada comprensiva lo que realmente quería decirle con aquella pregunta.

- Muy buenos amigos.- Añadió el cazador apoyando su mentón sobre la coronilla de Judith quien bostezó contra su cuello. – Se pasaban horas y horas juntos, hasta el ocaso y de repente un día, Daniel vio al dragón echar a volar entre los árboles. El niño corría detrás de él, pero tenía las piernas tan jodidamente cortas que en seguida lo perdió de vista. – Besó el pelo de la niña.- Pero él siempre volvía. – Y una noche en la que Daniel huía del ogro, una noche en la que corría entre los árboles alejándose de él, se metió en la cueva, se aferró al cuello del dragón y ambos salieron volando de aquel maldito claro. Volaron muy muy alto, Daniel casi podía rozar las estrellas con la punta de sus dedos y…- Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Daryl.

- ¿Era feliz?- Preguntó Beth en un hilo de voz, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Daryl asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

- Más que nunca.- Contestó con voz grave sin mirarla.- Lo era. Daniel, lo era.- Se apresuró a aclarar.- Tenía un nuevo amigo y entrenaban juntos para lograr más cosas, como utilizar el fuego del dragón para encender hogueras y preparar algo de comida, vigilar a los animales del bosque…

- ¿Para quemar casas?- Daryl sonrió ante la idea de Beth quien le miró con ojos inocentes y una expresión soñadora.

- Eso intentaban no hacerlo, habría llamado demasiado la atención.- Beth asintió con una carcajada.

- Cierto.- Ambos miraron en silencio a Judith quien se había quedado dormida con su conversación, el cuento y el movimiento natural propio del paseo continuado.- ¿Así acaba el cuento?

- Yo que sé, supongo que sí, así acaba.- Dijo Daryl escueto tendiéndole a la niña para que pudiera cogerla y acostarla en la cuna de su habitación.

- Es un buen cuento…- Elaboró Beth reacomodando la manta de Judith con suavidad.

- Es una estúpida historia.

El menor de los Dixon se encogió de hombros, sus manos recuperando el calor al meterlas en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Es una buena historia, Daryl.- Dijo ella con vehemencia sin apartar sus ojos claros de él. Daryl desvió su mirada hacia la silueta que seguía patrullando en el tejado.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿...Daniel?- Preguntó confundido.

- El dragón.- Terció Beth con una media sonrisa.

- Yo que sé… ¿Ángel nocturno? ¿Dragón? ¿Fuego? No lo sé…- Se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz.- Bueno, será mejor que acuestas a la enana antes de que se despierte.- Daryl comenzó a alejarse pero la mano de Beth sobre su antebrazo le retuvo unos segundos más.

- Daniel habría sido un gran entrenador de dragones.- El cazador se humedeció los labios mirándola en silencio.- Es el mejor trabajo del mundo.

- Era sólo un cuento Greene, es… fantasía, no es real.- Le dijo él con un tono ligeramente arisco, cansado.

- Los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas, él tenía un dragón. ¿Por qué no?- Se encogió la chica de hombros colocándose frente a él.- Habría sido un gran entrenador de Dragones.- Una sonrisa sincera decoró sus labios, curvándolos en la oscuridad.- Buenas noches, Daniel.- Dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Se alejó con paso pausado por el parking hacia su habitación.

* * *

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin sufrir un coma diabético, os regalo una piruleta con forma de corazón :) Creo que ésta es mi manera de compensar las veces que he escrito o que he imaginado liquidando a alguno de los personajes de la serie jejejeje_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia, invocación celestial, petición es más que bien recibida._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
